After D
by BloodIronSun
Summary: A story about Doris Lang's experiences after the Count Lee incident and trying to adjust back to a life without her beloved D. NOTE: Rating WILL be changed at a later date!
1. Chapter 1

**After D**

 _Authored by_ __ _ **Amethyst-Phoenixx**_ __ _per my request! Please check out_ _ **Amethyst-Phoenixx's**_ _account and stories!_

 _-BloodIronSun_

 **Chapter One**

The young flower tried to hold back the tears which were threatening to fall from the corner of her eyes. The man before her - her first employee whom was assigned to save her from the fatal fangs of the Nobility – had become her savior; then, the love of her life.

The black clad hunter whose inhumanly handsome visage was hidden under the shadow of the brimmed traveler's hat, turned toward the sobbing maid with a warm gaze. His Topaz orbs gleamed with hidden emotions, even unknown to himself. A battle-worn hand was grasped in a warm and lively embrace. The beautiful Hunter caught a glimpse of Doris's trembling hands which held his long paraffin coppered one.

"P-please, don't forget me, D," she whimpered, almost pleading.

The broken tone, the heavy burden those simple yet emotional words held, stirred the deepest locked feelings within the young Dhampir, making his breath hitch for a second. For the first time in life, his heart felt heavy under his cuirass which resided inside his strong chest. It was so hard for him to say goodbye!

Nodding courtly, the Dark Grim Reaper gently withdrew his hand, ceasing every ounce of connection to the living and entering the darkness again. With one swipe motion, he pulled the reins of the bulky cyborg steed. The beast galloped by its master's orders and trailed down the farm in a monstrous speed. All the while, every hoof which bore a hole in the sandy ground, bore one in the hunter's vulnerable heart as well. 

_**Brother and sister strong and kind… farewell!**_

A young brown haired boy advanced his trembling older sister. The eight-year-old, Dan, didn't know what to say or to do in order to comfort his tormented sister. D's words when he confronted him at the sheriff's office rang in his ears; keep his tears at bay and encourage his sister to the best of his will.

Dan sighed at the memory. He walked to Doris' side and put an assuring hand on her back. "Don't worry sis, I will surely find a good husband for you." A warm, bright, smile crossed his youthful face.

How innocent and well-intended those words were, but for Doris, they drove stakes into her broken heart.

 _Ah Dan! Which man can fill his place for me?_

Yes, which man?! Was there even such a man existing in the world that could surpass the legendary Vampire Hunter D?

 **XXXXXXXXX**

The day went by uneventful, and while the young Dan was busy doing some daily chores at the Lang farm, the seventeen-year-old Doris spent her time in bed. Everywhere she looked, his trace was visible; on the floor, in the farm, in the stable, inside the house, on the couch…

Couch?!

Even though she had attended to his convenient, the Hunter remained content by having the couch in the living room as his resting place. Most of the time they spent outdoors, however when the Dhampir required downtime, he favored the soft couch beneath the curtain drawn windows.

Doris sighed at the memory when she came to him to bestow his reward in advance. The way the moonlight illuminated on his broad and masculine features; those strong arms, that board chest rising and falling in rhythm, the long elegant legs. The way the moon kissed his every form and bathed him in its light made Doris almost envy the gleaming sphere in the night sky.

 _She was determined to give him what was his right – no…_

 _She wanted to give him what she thought both deserved._

 _At first, the hunter was quite reluctant in giving into his desires for the young maiden. Eventually, Doris managed to break through his icy shield and made him feel the warmth and pleasure of the art of lovemaking. The Dhampir was at awe; how her naked beauty enchanted him under the moonlight. Those small warm hands curiously searching his well-defined body sent fire every place she touched or kissed._

 _It sure took long enough for the virgin maiden to arouse his senses and to his surprise D experienced his first heated zenith while Doris kept her loving ministration out of genuine curiosity. D admitted mentally somewhere along the process that he had never felt so alive._

 _The favor was ought to be returned as Doris kept pleasing him in every possible way the beautiful hunter thought was impossible. Her graceful movements, her dancing body, her thundering heart was carved in his very psych. What added to D's mild interest was Doris's ability to learn quick; though the young man hardly showed any feelings, she could see and feel his arousal whenever he sighed, moaned her name, felt the tension in his muscles, and his shivers underneath her skilled touch._

 _And when the right time came – the man feared by the whole Frontier, the stoic and heartless Vampire Hunter D – turned into a passionate lover, filling her with his warmth and love, driving them both to the levels of utmost ecstasy. The thought that this man had filled her with his 'love', gave her the sense of security she craved and this feeling made Doris sigh in both joy and sadness. The memories were bittersweet.  
_  
"Oh D…I will always love you," she whispered to the pitch black sky, finding the crescent moon – that once bore witness of their ardent love – gazing at her brightly. It didn't take long for the tired maiden to succumb to sleep, drowning her into the sea of oblivion.

 **XXXXXXX**

The world of dreams was supposed to be pleasant, but the young Doris found herself in a place which was darker than night itself. No light illuminated the place except on the spot where she stood like a spotlight.

"Where am I?" Her small whisper spoken in an inaudible volume, echoed in the place as if shouted. She gasped at the loudness of her own voice and remained still, frigid in place as if waiting for something to happen; like, hearing an answer.

Clutching her hands to her chest, Doris breathed a sigh of relief when nothing unexpected occurred. She was welcomed by nothing but silent abyss.

 _Moving won't be wise, but… I need to know where I am._

Acting on her _blind_ instincts, Doris raised both her hands in front of herself and waved them. She wanted to make sure that she wouldn't bump into a wall and had solid ground beneath her feet, if she devised to move from her position. To her luck, her palms met nothing but empty air and gathering her bravado, she took a reluctant step forward.

It took her a few minutes until her courage allowed her to take another step. And another, and another. Gradually, with her senses in high alert she walked into the pitch darkness.

"H-hello?" The small and cliché question left her lips without a thought. When no answer came, a small fear bloomed inside her trembling bosom. It was awfully quiet and Doris almost regretted calling out since she felt an unknown entity grow into existence afterward.

She couldn't exactly pinpoint whether the unknown familiar was evil or good, but the goosebumps didn't stop trailing up and down her skin. The more she walked, the more the darkness crawled at her entire being, making her breath hitch every now and then.

A snapping sound from behind made the fragile girl shriek in terror and Doris ran without bothering to keep her eyes open.

 _Help me! HELP_!

Her feet dragged her to unknown directions until she bumped into something hard like a wall and fell on her rear. Gasping, Doris turned to the direction where she hit; the darkness made it impossible to see anything, let alone making out of the silhouette of the object she had hit face-first.

Her first instinct was that the wall was actually a person and an natural sentence escaped her lips. "G-gomen... gomenasai!"

As if realization dawned upon her, the thought of nightmarish creatures lurking in the dark before her became her second assumption. The cold sweat began to form on her porcelain skin, her heart thundered in her chest, and the dryness in her throat had clogged her voice. Screaming would be futile. 

_Please! Don't! Help me!_

As if hearing her plea, a hand was drawn to her in a gentle manner. The girl's heart skipped for a second as the hand turned toward her, but when she observed it keenly, the hand made her recall a certain person's which she still remembered with all her body. Familiar paraffin coppered fingers gestured for her hand to take. The frightened maiden was overwhelmed by a feeling of excitement.

 _Is that… is that really you? Is it you?_

The built-up fear had escaped her psychic and in return her soul was filled with vital need for comfort. Thus, Doris leaped at the owner of the hand, finding herself clutching unto familiar leather garments. Having her strong arms around the male as if her life depended on, Doris listened to the strong beating heart where her head rested upon. Her trouble face shed tears of relief and her sobs didn't subside until a pair of battle worn hands rested gently and warmly on her shoulders.

A gasp escaped her cherry painted lips and pair of dark eyes looked up with delight in hope to see those warm Topaz gems again. To her horror, her expecting eyes met other things.

Instead of those breathtaking blue orbs, two blazing rubies gazed at her with lust and malice. A lightning bolt crashed from nowhere and the young flower found herself at the woods of Ransylva… again! This fact was nothing in compare with the recognition of the face she caught looking at her.

 _It can't be! He can't be…_

The sudden light was enough to illuminate the owner of the demonic eyes. White slicked back hair, a masculine face, two pair of needle like fangs jutting out of his red lips; the nightmare had returned and Doris was too shocked to move.

"C-count… M-Magnus!?" Her voice trembled just as her body.

 _It can't be!_

"Ah, my dear Doris! Did you think you can rid your existence from me? You pitiful humans are nothing but prey which we Nobles take delight in hunting…even after death." A dark chuckle rang through the entire place.

 _D!… Dan!…Oto-sama!… please help me!_

"I shall take great pleasure in playing with you my exquisite doll." The once deceased Nobleman, whom was the first Vampire that laid the kiss of Nobility on Doris, had plagued the girl's poor dreams and tainted them with blood.

"Now I shall take what is MINE!" Mouth gnawed at a horrifying size, exposed two fangs which the young Lang thought she was saved from. Coming ever so closer as the massive hands held the trembling girl at bay, a loud scream echoed in the planes.

 _D!_

"DORIS WAKE UP!"

Jolting up with a loud gasp, the little brown haired boy struggled to keep his footage when his older sister almost knocked him off the ground. Dan held her shoulders firm yet gentle and watched as his trembling sister panted and shook uncontrollably while recovering from her garish nightmare.

"One-chan?! One-chan, are you alright?"

Doris looked at her brother's worried drenched face before she realized the images she witnessed were nothing but the aftermath of the incidents she had lived through during the past week. It was indeed a nightmare; her being the victim of the Nobles, her brother Dan being kidnapped, the man who came to save her died before her very eyes. Yes, they were too much for any human to bear and come out of with their sanity still intact.

"Oh, Dan!" She sobbed. The little boy forced a smile before hugging his sister bravely while she wanted in his little arms. Caressing her sweat soaked back and whispering words while holding back his own tears. It was the least Dan could do, and the boy – even though small and inexperienced – yet knew that this was just the start for them both. Deep down he prayed and hoped his innocuous words would reach his older brother's heart.

 _Onii-sama D, what must we do? I wish you were here._

Somewhere in the distant Woods of The Forbiddens, a small campfire could be seen. The flames were at the verge of distinguish when a young man, clad in the color of the night woke up from his own disturbing sleep. His face more beautiful than the moon which beamed at him, making the small drop of sweat upon his temple resemble a tear of diamond rolling down his pale alabaster skin. Gleaming Topaz orbs surveyed the surrounding for any intruders or awaiting perils. The beautiful hunter was answered by the silence of the night which blanketed him.

" _ **D! Are you alright?**_ " A voice too hoarse to befitting the man's divine countenance called him. To be precise, the voice came somewhere from the vicinity of his left hip.

The black hunter known as Vampire Hunter D remained where he was on the ground, silent and unmoving as if being part of the nature's scenery.

" _ **D? Are you ok? Say somethin'! Did ya have a bad dream?**_ " The parasite residing in the male's left hand queried again, this time too concerned of its master's well-being. It was unlike him to be incited this immensely during his abeyance.

D sighed. His tightly drawn lips quavered slightly when he spoke a name he had shouted in his dream.

"Doris!"

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER TWO


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been a few weeks passed since Count Magnus Lee's short reign on the townspeople of Ransylva. Fortunately, with the Nobleman eradicated, the town had gone into a peaceful tranquility; women and girls walked in the broad daylight with their children by their side with nothing but sweet smiles and chest filled with ease. Men went to work on farms and factories knowing that their wives and children shall await them to return wholly home. Overall, it was a golden time for everyone… except one!

A young girl who was actually in close proximity with the diabolical Count and was victimized by receiving the Kiss of Nobility; Doris Lang. An ordinary farm girl on the appearance but the daughter of the town's best Lycan Hunter, Sir Rachael Lang. He was an exceptional hunter whose profession was infamous around the rural neighborhoods as well. However, no matter from what bloodline the young Doris was, she was still a girl with a heart.

The traumatizing events she went through had left a huge scar on her heart and damaged her mentality. She spent most of time isolated in her room while her little brave brother – nine years of age – worked like a grown farm boy on their father's property. The Lang farm had the finest corn, vineyard, as well as milk to supply half of the town's basic products like vegetarian oil, wine, and dairy respectively.

The Ransulva citizens were left in doubt and uncertainty whether to continue their eatable trade with the Langs after the Vampire incident; when they heard that Doris has isolated herself and the young Dan is working day and night to put steps in her father's shoes, the people agreed to give the boy a chance. Still there were rumors between the prejudice families to keep their young boys and girls away from the alien girl if she _**dared**_ to show herself under the bare daylight; to them Doris was no longer part of Ransylva, she was a foreigner… no- she was an opposed stranger.

However, the attention of the folks was soon driven to another exotic subject, mainly the sudden appearance of a traveling Doctor who had come from a long journey in order to pay the neighborhood townships a visit. Doctor Tsurugi and his psychological assistant Mr. Carter Brownsberger. The youths caught everyone's attentions even the sheriff's, and quite frankly, they eased the tension that had blanketed the town. Everyone was delighted to have some medics around them again – especially after the great loss of Dr. Feringo.

The thought of continuing their lives without a Doctor in town to keep their health, physically and mentally in check, had made some divested. Hence, the presence of Tsurugi and Brownsberger was a life saver. The mayor Roman went as far as to invite the duo into his house, explained the incident of a few weeks ago and requested help from the youths. Like typical, Brownsberger asked for any victims or those who got in contact with the Noble and Roman filled them with every bit of detail about Doris and the mysterious Vampire Hunter D. The duo promised to visit the young Lang after they have given checkup to the folks first.

 **XXXXXXX  
**

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

"I'll get that!" Dan yelled before running down the stairs to the door.

After turning off the security lasers and unlocking the automated gates, the boy was met with a pair of gentlemen at his door. Looking them up and down, he did recognize the man with raven black hair, a white coat, and slightly narrowed yet friendly eyes as a Doctor. However, Dan kept himself posed and tall toward the strangers. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, young man. Sorry for disturbing you but," The man in white coat said before putting a hand on his chest and nodding his head courtly. "I am Dr. Tsurugi and this is my assistant and friend," he pointed to the brown-haired man with a long sandy brown trench coat, "Mr. Brownsberger."

The addressed youth tapped the tip of his fedora and smiled at the young boy. "Good afternoon." Dan nodded in return.  
Tsurugi smiled. "We are traveling medics who visit different parts of the Frontier and aid those who were victims of the Nobility. Our primary mission is to supply patients with proper medical assistance and help them improve their health both physically and mentally." Considering that this information was not suited for a boy like Dan, but based on the intellect both youths assembled from the Mayor, the boy had become a grown man after his encounter with the Dhampir Hunter.

"Yes, and we have heard that your sister is in poor condition since she was witnessed to be the main victim of the Vampire who jeopardized your village."

Dan listening carefully, lowered his head in deep thoughts. They could be right what they say, but at the same time, Dan couldn't afford to bring more pain to his older sister hence the two doctors were still behind a veil of doubt for the young boy.

As if sensing Dan's hesitation, Brownsberger took his hat off and kneeled before the boy to be with his eye-level. The sudden act caused the boy to break his train of thoughts. "You have every bit of the right to be mistrustful, but I assure you young man that our intentions are good and we would do anything to help your sister bounce back to the life she once had; that happy life she spent with you…"

Those trusting words and that gleam of hope in the man's eyes, they brought almost bittersweet memories back to the young Dan. A while ago, a confident and powerful hunter once kneeled before him and not only encouraged him but gave a silent promise of a better future and that things were going to be alright, and he DID keep that promise with his life, with his blood.

Clearing his throat, Dan forced a smile. "Alright." He looked bravely at the still kneeled Brownsberger. "My name is Dan Lang and my older sister is Doris Lang."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance Dan, you can call me Carter." They both shook hands and Dan invited them inside.

"Please, wait here till I go and inform my sister of your arrival." Both gentlemen sat on the sofa by the window and put their leather bags and suitcase down on the floor.

Brownsberger gently nestled in his place while Tsurugi – curious about the interior of the handsomely furnished house – stood up from his place and made his way to the left wall where some weapons and photos hang on the wall. Clasping his hands behind his white medical coat, pair of coal black orbs observed the pictures.

"The boy has been taking care of her quite well." Brownsberger's soft sound sliced through the silence.

"Yes, he almost reminds me of myself when I used to watch over my own One-chan."

The brown-haired youth sighed deeply before resting his hat on his laps. "I have to wonder about her," The Asian looking Doctor turned to his friend.

"About why _**he**_ is still alive?"

"AND unharmed!" Carter ran a hand through his disheveled hair. "I mean, the last two women we visited back in Krauhausen, they both had gone into a state of madness."

Tsurugi sighed. "Unfortunately, they were beyond help and even though the younger one did commence to show signs of improvements, it didn't last long."

And by that, he meant that she had committed suicide. The subject of Noble and Vampires was a horrifying topic for most people in the Frontier, but some considered it a punishment or revenge of the Devil upon mankind. Regardless, a victim of the Nobility was nothing different than a person possessed by a malicious demonic entity, needing exorcism to grant their heart peace and return their pure soul.

They were wrong though; it had been stated by their Ancestors that when the Vampire is demolished, every single individual tainted by their venomous claws will be released from their evil spell and the victim regains their full humanity. Regardless of the facts, people remained strict with their own scornful ideas and abandoned the person to either die or kill themselves from depression. Therefore, there were some dark asylums built for such people to live away from the normal society.

The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs caught the males attentions. A reluctant Dan slowed his pace when he reached the final stair and gazed at the expecting due. "Thank you for waiting but… my sister thanks you for making the long way visiting her, but she refuses to see anyone at the moment."

A brief silence reigned in the room. Tsurugi watched as Dan fumbled with his shirt a bit before wiping the sweat from his temples with the back of his sleeve. He sighed. Forcing the patient against her will to start treatment was a sin; that's what he made himself vow to never do in his career as an honorable Doctor.

Brownsberger having the same intuition, put his hat on and grabbed his bag before standing up. "Well then, if your sister doesn't want to see us, we can't disrespect her wishes. Tsurugi?"

The sad man looked at his older friend before nodding in approval. "Yes," He took his own stuff and both males were walked to the door by Dan.

"I am sorry for the trouble." The young boy said the moment the due stepped out of the house.

"No worries young man. We are Doctors and the first rule is to be patient. Your sister probably requires more rest than unnecessary agitation which is understandable."

Tsurugi smiled as Dan lowered his head. "True. We will be in town for a couple of more weeks. In the meantime, if you or your sister required company, we would be glad to join you."

"Thank you Dr. Tsurugi, Mr. Carter." He nodded to each individual.

Both males nodded their head before taking their leave. A few steps and Tsurugi stopped when his eyes fell on the pile of golden straws neatly organized and ready to be thatched. By the number of them, more than thirty rectangles were accumulated.

"Are you going to bring them to the warehouse all by yourself?"

Dan noticing the Doctor's gaze went to him and watched his work. "Yeah, guess so." He rubbed the back of his small neck bashfully.

The young Doctor couldn't help but smile at the strength of the young boy. Pulling his sleeves up, Tsurugi smiled down at Dan. "It might sound strange, but need a hand?"

Watching the tall male, Dan couldn't help but smile in return. "If it doesn't bother you, then I would much appreciate it."

Nodding his head, he turned to the still waiting and confused Brownsberger. "Carter, you can either come helps us with the thatching or go to the motel and wait till I return."

As if surprised, the psychologist gasped. "What? Hey, I won't let you get all the credit."

Dan laughed while Tsurugi chuckled. "I can assure you that it is no money or bet in these gentlemen."

"That's fine Dan. We are going to do this to help you. It is all that it matters."

"Thanks."

Making their way, the three males started their work with great zeal, unaware of the pair of soft brown orbs which observed them through the window. Doris sighed for the umpteenth time when she caught the stranger return to help her younger brother. The last male who dared lay hands in the Lang farm's chores, was Vampire Hunter D; her powerful employee as well as her savior.

Despite the cold rumors, the beautiful Dhampir had helped doing the work with great zeal as well as no place for exhaustion, expanding the farm, doing repairs, working almost like a living factory. Dan had also learned a lot from the youth and Doris grew to find him more endearing. He was a hunter brute and cold, but with her and Dan, he was a man with a warm heart. His fluency in work made it hard to believe for anyone to doubt him holding anything but his sword; but D worked with the siblings as if he had a farm of his own. He even told them instructions about plant caring both siblings were unaware of.

 _ **And despite our best intentions, our last memory together at farm turned so bitter**_.

The delicate flower was right. She and D had a small confrontation which almost lead D to lose on his Noble blood. Their time together got tainted with blood and tears, words of death and sacrifice by the stoic hunter.

The sound of loud laughers from the outside made Doris look at the trio. Dan was happily working while the raven-haired youth did his work efficiently. However, the brown-haired male showed great fluency in his art, making Doris almost frown in disbelief.

 _ **Maybe he is a man in farm as well.  
**_  
The act sure appeared not foreign to the stranger. He knew were to tighten the knot, how much straw to assemble, how to hold two rectangles at the same time without stumbling or make a fool of himself. He was well organized.

Hugging her knees tighter to her chest, Doris watched them with tearful eyes. "D, I wish you were here." But little did the little fragile Doris knew that far, where the wind blown, in the vast Frontier, her silent prayers could be heard by the Hunter's heart.

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER THREE


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3:

**Warning: This chapter contains slight fluff in the end. **

Two weeks had passed and the young intern alongside his psychological friend stayed in the village to learn more about the urban place as well as keeping a cautious eye on the Lang farm. After the youths finished assisting young Dan with the farm chores, Tsurugi and Brownsberger returned to the hotel which the sheriff had arranged for them.

Quite frankly, the old man kept asking the due about their progress with Doris and both were starting to get a bit unnerved by the unnecessary attention he was giving her; not that it was a bad thing, but the way the Sheriff and even the Mayor asked them about the girl seemed dubious. As if they wanted the youths to get rid of her, or wanted to ensure that she was safe for the villagers even till now. That sounded like discrimination.

Once even Tsurugi informed the Mayor that he had seen her in person, ran a thorough check up on her mentally and physically, and there was nothing out of the ordinary with her. His answer however not only startled the Mayor but his fellow comrade as well. Brownsberger had never heard Tsurugi lie before. Deep down he was grateful though. Hopefully the excuse would keep the townspeople and their proud headmaster off their tails. The young men had not one day peace from their questioning looks or bold statements regarding the Langs.

On one peaceful sunny day Carter was strolling down the streets while eyeing the medical shops and accessory centers in hope to find someplace where he could buy a proper leather sack to put his essential utilities.

"Good morning Mr. Brownsberger!"

The polite youth taped his hat in gesture to the addressing young girl who passed him by hurriedly. "Good morning madam!" Quite frankly, it had been such a short time, but the folks had known them well. In fact, better than either youth knew the citizens!

Carter made his way toward the old man's shop close to the grocery's and greeted a couple of people along his ways when his brown eyes suddenly fell on a familiar short, brown haired boy. Dan was walking inside the same shop Carter was heading to.

Adding to his pace, Brownsberger caught up with the young boy who turned in reflex.

"Oh! Hello Mr. Carter!" A startled Dan greeted while regaining his usual cheerful smile.

"Hello to you too dear Dan!"

"Pleasant to see you here!"

"Yes, rather an enjoyable coincidence I dare say."

Both walked inside while eyes turned toward them in a query way. Carter knitted his brows slightly.

 _How can they even treat the boy the same way?! He was not even close to the vampire at all!_

His eyes followed Dan's small yet brave figure.

 _Or was he?!_

Even though he was still a child, the boy walked like a defined man who took care of his sister like a true adult.

 _At least, he has sure confidence!_

"Are you here to buy something Mr. Carter?" Dan's energetic voice broke his train of thought.

"Actually, I am looking for a proper leather bag… something that I could carry my utensils in… and won't rust so soon."

Dan went to the right set of racks which all different kinds of bags, huge and small, rested in the cases in an organized fashion.

"These are the finest ones, but the prices are a bit high. I am sure you can find something suitable among them."

Carter eyed the materials and suddenly felt sheepishly anxious about which one to choose. To be honest, he was so unfamiliar with Frontier products and the last time he had bought something like that was when his uncle gave him his current sack as a gift.

 _Which was ages ago!_

Dan almost saw the small sweat that rolled down the taller man's temple, biting the inside of his cheeks as to not laugh at him. He was a young boy, but he was still mature enough to realize when a man is flustered.

"If you ask me, I would either go for the one at the bottom left, or the grey one on the top right."

Carter looked down at Dan, finding him lock his arms behind his neck in a child-like manner. "This one?" He reached for the brown bag that was mentioned first and looked at the item. The quality was good; the price was suitable, the size of it was just enough for his belongings, but the weight was too much to carry in a daily basis.

"Is it good?"

"The bag already seems heavy to carry, let alone put some small things in it and it'll give me stiff shoulders."

The boy chuckled lightly at his honest statement.

"Then," a dark brown sack similar to the one the older male held was handed to him carefully. "Try this one!"

Looking between the two bags, Carter sighed in confusion. They looked so alike, why would Dan give him something similar? "Are you sure that this is-"

"Please Mr. Carter, try it!"

Brownsberger seeing the determination in those big sparkling, innocent eyes, sighed in defeat and put the previous bag in its rightful place before pulling the band of the dark brown one over his neck. The bag reached his left hip, it was a great size, and the weight was unbelievingly lighter than the first.

"How did you-" The youth stared almost agape at the kid.

"Yeah well, I have one of these at home, so I knew you would like it. The only problem lies with the price which is twelve boxes more than the other."

Carter chuckled while taking the bag off to examine its exterior. "I wonder how you knew their differences."

Dan smiled proudly while rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Your bag has extra Nano-Fiber interior and exteriors with two leather layers less than the first. Its advantages lie for being waterproof, rustproof, anti-scratch, and durability. It is almost a life lasting product which comes only from the Capital and available for a limited time. Feel lucky to have one Doc."

Carter was astounded by the boy's knowledge. "How much did it take you to know which one to buy?"

"Oh I haven't bought mine if that's what you're asking."

"Mind if I ask who bought you then?"

"Brother D did."

"…"

It happened so fast; the question and answer came so natural and quick that the young Dan barely had time to think of his next words. His heart almost skipped for a second.

"Eh? Brother… …Dee?"

Dan cast a quick anxious look at the Psychologist. He even let out a nervous giggle before hurrying to the other cases to get his supplies, pretending as if nothing had happened. Carter's eyes followed him till his brows frowned in thoughts.

 _Maybe I shouldn't have asked_.

Walking to the counter, he waited for Dan to finish shopping and told the cashier that he would pay for them both. Although Dan objected at first, but Carter insisted to treat him for his lack of demeanor and prying into his personal memories.

Walking side by side outside in the broad daylight, Dan thanked himself by the youth and headed toward the farm, leaving no time for Brownsberger to apologize or inquire anything further. He truly sympathized with the boy; it was difficult to continue living after surviving something so horrid, and still being treated so roughly by their own people's demure look. His eyes fell on the new bag which smelt like fresh leather and ash.

**

Meanwhile, Doris wandered through the house languidly and cleaned the surface of the tables and counters with a wet towel. Her continuous rests in bed had left all her responsibilities on the young Dan as well. The poor lad had enough work to do and even neglected his studies in favor to help her sister get the works inside the farm and the house done. Wearing her light jeans, a loose bottomed white shirt and the usual scarf around her neck, Doris made her way to the guest room table and grabbed a used plate before her eyes fell on her sofa. The same sofa she kept unused after D left. The same sofa that resided beneath the mounted window where the young Hunter opted to sit, to rest, to sleep, to eat… … to kiss her.

Doris shook the thoughts away and leaned slightly against the table to ease her dizziness. How long had it been since she had a proper meal? She barely remembered even drinking anything in the past few days. All she did was sleep, cry, sleep, cry, and reminiscing.

A fresh wave of memories filled her view of sight, causing her eyes to widen; there he laid, with his strong body resting on the sofa and his long well-toned legs on the armrest. He had left his hat and cape aside, leaving his body exposed to her to admire its strength and composure. The dizziness returned and her visions blurred slightly before adjusting again.

Brown eyes widened in shock. Doris gasped when she saw D gazing at her with his usual stoic look, but something akin to a sparkle danced in his eyes, converting those cold frosty blue orbs into pools of warm Topaz that gleamed in the sunlight.

 _But how? H-he can't stay in the sunlight, can he?_

It was too good to be true. Her endless nights of crying had spent off and the man of her life had returned to her ready to be taken into her arms, or was it the other way around?

Without hesitation, the young girl flung herself at the male's body, finding it surprisingly warm and hard just as she remembered. It didn't take long before she sobbed and cried her heart out, like a child being reunited with her mother after such long time.

"D! D I-I missed you…" Her broken voice tremblingly confessed to the beautiful Hunter, clutching on his thick cuirass with all her might. "I missed you… I missed you so much… D! D!" her cries grew louder and she crawled her way up the youth's body to lay on top of him with her arms locked tightly around his strong neck, her face buried into his satin soft mane.

She didn't care if she wet his hair, if she felt pain for pressing her bosom too hard onto his broad chest, or even the uncomfortable angle her back bent for lying in between his legs. All she cared for was him home with her. The empty hall was filled with nothing but her loud sobs. Her fragile body shook with both delight and pain at the same time. Her heart thundered in her ribcage.

"Please don't leave me!" She managed to say eventually. "Please," pulling back a little, she fought the stiffness of her arms' muscles for pressing them around his strong neck so much. "Don't… leave me… again." Her voice a desperate plea to her beloved to remain by her side, to take away the loneliness she oh so bravely fought, but found stronger than her fragile heart to defeat. "D!" Those rose petal lips trembled.

The stoic Hunter gazed at her for a few minutes. His gleaming eyes wandered all over her rosy colored face, memorizing every inch of her facial details. Those red puffy eyes that still gleamed with love and passion that burnt deeply for him; the dark ink colored hair which framed her beautiful round face perfectly. Lips red as roses trembled and apple sweet scent filled his nostrils. Her heart was the same that thundered for only him and no one else.

"D!" Doris gasped when she saw him examining her so thoroughly, feeling her aching heart flutter with a familiar sensual feeling. Passion! The passion she was denied to show him the night he opened his heart to her, left her burning in her own fire of longing and unfulfilled desires.

A battle worn hand came to her face, pushing away a few strings of black locks behind her ear and cupping her cheek at the same time. Doris gasped at the thought of the memory returned. She inched closer to him and afraid for being too bold, the young flower paused in her tracks to regard the Hunter's reaction. A small smile tugged at those sensual lips.

Doris gasped when he pulled her to him without too much effort, feeling their lips lock in an innocent kiss. She felt his left arm snake around her waist, pulling her up to a more comfortable position. Her arms found themselves around his neck again. Doris even took the liberty to comb his hair and grab a fistful of his soft man in her every now and then.

Their gentle kiss became more heated and she moaned slightly when he suckled at her lower lip. As far as she recalled, their kiss was interrupted soon and they failed to continue any further. But now, it was different, he acted different. Or was it her mind playing tricks on her? Pulling away for breathing, she let out shaky sighs while regarding the handsome male beneath her delicate form.

"D!" She moaned his name. The addressed man only sighed before gently pulling her to him again. His strong arms began to roam up and down her body, slowly and deliberately. Exploring her well defined physic and beautifully shaped curves, leaving no place on her back and waist unattended. Doris felt her body burn with ecstasy under his skillful hands. They were adding more fuel unto her fire. 

_He is amazing! Where did he learn all that?_

All thoughts were discarded when she felt his right hand through her hair massaging her sculp. The act alone was enough to lull her to sleep, but the same hand began to take a different trail; first it circled around her shoulders, clutching her right shoulder in his palm which made her moan slightly. Then it traveled a straight line down her spine, slowly, carefully, with sufficient pressure to run her blood down her back to her warm core. Those elegant bony fingers reached her tail bone in time to make her arch under his touch. Suddenly, two fingers slipped beneath her tight pants and she felt cold digits connecting to her burning skin.

The contradiction caused her to gasp, giving the hunter the advantage to taste her more. Doris felt a hot wet muscle invade her mouth, brushing around her tongue and tasting like rain and mints. She melted in the rich scent of wet grass and cinnamon. These were D's scent and she lost herself into him and his body to be released of the pains and agonies her tormented heart had lived in the past few weeks.

Nearly out of air, Doris pulled away to catch her breath. She panted heavily while gazing down at the beautiful man who resembled a dark angel. While she was sure her face burnt a deep red blush, Doris saw no trace of emotion on D's face.

 _Do you still care for me?! Am I still attractive to you? Was I ever considered worth of being treated like this by you?_

Fresh tears built up in her eyes and in a heartbeat, she was turned around to lie on her back, facing the hovering male atop her. He had switched their positions while kept his arms locked around her and along her spine to arch her back slightly for a comfortable position.

Those warm brown orbs gleamed with surprise and excitement. "D?" suddenly she saw an emotion in his face; his eyes were turned lava blue, they gleamed with an inhuman aura that took her breath away. His brows frowned slightly, giving his eyes a more longing look, longing for her to be his. His lips slightly parted while sighing heatedly. Doris felt her temperature rise tenfold for the look he bestowed her, the hungry gaze of an amorous man wanting to claim his woman.

 _He is going to… devour me?!_

The intense gaze was too much for her to bear and Doris cast away her eyes by pulling her head to the side, unaware the great view she gave him by exposing her bare neck. A soft purr filled her ears and she felt cold lips mold her burning skin. One after another and inch by inch her neck was kissed and licked slightly by his skilled lips, leaving the girl beneath his strong form but to writhe and mewl in ecstasy. Traveling down, the Hunter reached her collar bone. Doris was at loss for words as more kisses were planted on her tender flesh. She gasped when a strong leg snaked inside her parted thighs, rubbing gently the inside of her lower region.

Her voice became louder and her arms began to explore his back muscles and arms hungrily. Doris wanted to return the favor and tended to each hard knot with feverish need. Since he slightly moved, the moving muscles on his shoulders and arms work wonderfully under her touch and his purring grew louder the more pressure she applied on her palms. His thigh caressing her aching loving spot made her loose her sight of whatever she thought was real.

 _I never felt like this before!_

A single sweat drop rolled down the Hunter's temple like a diamond tear.

 _I love you D!_

The pressure grew tenser the harder he pressed.

 _I love you… I love you…_

Soft lips kissed the line of her jaw as she moaned her heart out and clutched unto his body with dear life.

 _D, I love you so much! D! … Oh D!  
_  
Wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her body and assembled in the only place he so tenderly rubbed.

 _D! I love you! I-_

"SIS I'M HOME!"

The illusion shattered! Doris was knocked back to the cold cruel reality when the voice of her young brother destroyed all traces of the heated making out she and D had. Blinking a few time, Doris found herself clutching unto thin air but with the same pose as if still framing his body in her small hands. Her blushed cheeks grew colder and her heart ached slightly. The sensation between her legs diminished when cold air rushed through her burning skin, washing off all trail of warmth her beloved bestowed her.

"SIS! I will be in the stable tending the horses. Call me if ya needed anything!" Dan shouted before closing the door, Doris let her hands drop when she heard Dan leave again.

 _Was that… … just a dream?_

Her widened eyes stared at the ceiling.

"Was I dreaming?" A trembling hand came to rest on her mouth. She could still taste him on her lips. "Was that an illusion?" 

_Am I going crazy?…  
_  
Turning to her side, Doris felt her muscles spam from stiffness. "It was just a mirage!"

 _It was not real!_

Tears rolled down the corner of her eyes.

"It was not real."

The young girl laid helplessly on the sofa while curled into a ball, cried till oblivion welcomed her again.


End file.
